Boys Will Be Boys
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Sons of War Timeline. Relena dresses up as a boy to go to the same school as Heero, and she asks him to make a few promises.


Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Where Are You Now? belongs to Jimmy Harnen and the company that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Boys Will Be Boys

By

Hideki LaShae 

       Where are you now?  
       Is someone there tonight  
       Holding what was mine?  
       Where are you now?  
       Do you wonder where I am?  
       I need you here tonight.

Where Are You Now?  
– Jimmy Harnen w/Synch

            "He swore to kill me," whispers Relena Darlian as she sits at her desk staring out the open window, "but he had the perfect opportunity, and he didn't do it… Why not?"

            "Miss Relena? I'm sorry to interrupt your studying, but the information you requested has arrived," says the elderly Pagan knocking gently on the door.

            Relena looks towards the old man with her pure blue eyes and nods. "Thank you, Pagan."

            "You look slightly confused, Miss Relena," says Pagan walking towards her with a brown envelope in his hands, "Are you having problems with your studies? I could try to assist you."

            "No, thank you, Pagan. I am slightly perplexed, but it has nothing to do with my homework. It's about that spy novel I was reading. There's something about it that just doesn't make sense to me." Relena smiles as she takes the envelope from Pagan.

            "Would you care to explain? Maybe I will understand it," says Pagan.

            "Oh, all right," says Relena slowly, "The main character… Hero swore to kill Selena because she knew information about him that no one was meant to know. But then there was a… disturbance and the debris of an explosion could have killed Selena. Hero stepped in and rescued Selena. He could have easily let her die, and then no one would know about him, but he rescued her instead. He swore to kill her, but he saved her. It was the perfect opportunity for him to rid his life of her, but he didn't take it. I don't understand why."

            Pagan smiles understandingly. "Keep reading, Miss Relena. I believe that you will find the hero of the story has fallen in love with Selena."

            "But they barely know each other!" exclaims Relena with wide eyes, "All Selena really knows about him is his secret! He's only known her for a few short days! How could they be in love?"

            "Perhaps they can see their missing piece within the other," says Pagan.

            "Missing piece? I don't understand, Pagan," says Relena shaking her head in confusion. Her long blond hair flips behind her, and her half-braid flies around to rest over her shoulder.

            Pagan smiles. "Your mother and father believed that they were only whole when they were together, that they completed each other. When they were alone, there was something missing from their lives, a piece that they never really noticed they didn't have before they met each other. That missing piece was in the other. Your father had the piece that your mother lacked, and your mother had the piece that completed your father."

            "I never knew that," says Relena, "Thank you, Pagan. I understand now. And I think you're right. I think that just maybe they do have each other's missing pieces. I have to continue studying now, Pagan. Thank you again. Please, close the door on your way out."

            "Very well, Miss Relena," says Pagan turning and walking out of the den. He closes the door.

            Relena rips open the brown envelope and pulls out the papers that the courier had brought her. She inhales sharply and holds her breath as she reads. She smiles as she reads a line highlighted yellow. Her heart starts beating faster. The pile of papers slides from her hands and falls disorderly to the floor. She stands up excitedly, but then she sits down again quickly. She turns on her computer monitor and starts an email to her school to inform them that she will be withdrawing to a special retreat for a short time. She gathers up all the papers and stuffs them into the envelope again before carrying it up to her bedroom.

            Somewhere deep inside  
            This part of you remains…

            Relena rummages through the piles of her father's old clothes and borrows a few items from the chef's teenaged assistant. Then she packs her bags and heads off to the airport to catch a shuttle. She changes in the airport, opting for a pair of baggy blue jeans and a loose green T-shirt. She pulls all of her golden blond hair up onto the top of her head and tucks it under a black beret. She puts on a pair of reading glasses, one of the items she borrowed from the assistant chef, and leaves the bathroom. She boards her plane and stares over the top of the small lenses most of the time as she heads away from her home. The entire time she thinks of only one thing and his name is Heero.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Relena walks onto the school grounds in the early morning light with her hair tucked beneath the black beret and the reading glasses slightly lower on the bridge of her nose. She wears the same green T-shirt and blue jeans as the evening before. Her bag is slung over her shoulder, and she looks all around her. She smiles as she sees a familiar head with wild and unruly hair, and she walks towards the courtyard where the small group of boys stands with a tall, plump man.

            "So… you boys are all from the same school?" asks the man. He has a badge on his suit coat that reads 'Headmaster'.

            "Yes, sir, that's right," says Relena stepping up to the group, "Our old school had a slight accident. The principal split us all up into groups to go to different schools a little farther away than would normally be appropriate. He just didn't want to overload our neighboring schools with all the students."

            Heero Yuy, the boy with the unruly dark brown hair, stares at Relena with slightly surprised Prussian blue eyes.

            "What sort of accident?" asks the Headmaster.

            "It was…" The blond haired boy with the sapphire blue eyes stares at Relena's soft features as he speaks.

            "It was a fire," says Relena quickly, "There was a lightning strike nearby and the school got caught in the blaze."

            "Yes. Well, it's a pleasure to have you all join us. I am Headmaster Kessler," says the Headmaster, "and who might be whom?"

            "Heero Yuy." Heero nods his head briskly once just to attract the Headmaster's attention to him.

            "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," says the blond haired boy offering his hand to the Headmaster.

            Headmaster Kessler shakes Quatre's hand. "Mr. Winner."

            "Chang Wufei," says the Chinese boy. His slanted black eyes dart to Relena. His black hair is slicked back with hair gel and bound at the base of his neck giving him a small, thin ponytail.

            "Hey there, Headmaster! I'm Duo Maxwell!" exclaims a boy with a large grin on his face. His chestnut brown braid falls all the way down to his waist, and his violet-blue eyes shine in the light. He shakes hands with Headmaster Kessler.

            "A pleasure, Mr. Maxwell," says Headmaster Kessler.

            "I'm… Barton. Trowa Barton," says the last boy. His brown hair is styled forward to cover half his face and hide one of his emerald green eyes.

            Wufei and Heero look at Trowa.

            "I'm Neal… Neal Landriare," says Relena swallowing hard. She relaxes slightly when no one seems to realize that all she did was rearrange the letters of her name to come up with this new identity. She doesn't even wonder why she thought they might recognize her as being a girl. After all, only one of these boys had ever met her before, but she supposes that they all must be Gundam pilots, just like her Heero. She takes the Headmaster's hand and squeezes it as hard as she can while shaking it.

            "Come along then. I'll show you all to your suite and you can get unpacked. You will begin classes right after lunch," says Headmaster Kessler. He leads the six teenagers into a large school building and shows them the way to their suite. "This will be your room. There are three bedrooms and a common living room. You'll have to share a bathroom, but I'm sure you're accustomed to that."

            "Yeah. Same old, same old," says Wufei. He leads the way into the room.

            "If you need anything, you can call the office. I'd best be heading back," says Headmaster Kessler walking down the hall.

            Trowa and Quatre follow behind Wufei into the room.

            Relena walks into the room and looks around at the spacious living room. She smiles at the comfortable looking couch and the TV.

            Duo and Heero walk into the room and close the door.

            "So… how are we going to divvy up the rooms?" asks Duo smiling.

            "Quatre and I can bunk together in this room," says Trowa opening the door to the room on the right.

            "Sure!" exclaims Quatre smiling.

            "Neal is bunking with me!" exclaims Heero grabbing Relena's left arm just above her elbow and pulling her towards the room straight across from the entrance, which appears to be the largest bedroom and the one that rests right beside the bathroom.

            "I guess that leaves you and me, Chang!" exclaims Duo walking towards the bedroom on the left.

            "Don't get any ideas, Duo!" exclaims Wufei as Heero pushes Relena into their bedroom.

            Heero walks into the room and closes the door tightly behind him. He draws a gun from his bag as he drops it to the floor, and he aims it at Relena's chest. "Why are you here, Relena?"

            Something stepped inside  
            We didn't let it in  
            It's keeping us apart…

            "Relena?" Relena's blue eyes widen. "How did you know it was me?"

            "You forgot to wash off your perfume," says Heero, "Now why are you here?"

            "I'm sorry… I know I probably shouldn't have come," says Relena looking down at the floor, "I could very easily blow your cover, but… I had to come. I had to see you again… I think I just had to know something, I suppose. After you tell me that, I'll leave at once."

            "Too late now… If you did that, you would blow our cover," says Heero lowering his gun. He tucks it into the back of his jeans and pulls his t-shirt over it to hide it. He looks directly into Relena's eyes. His facial expression clearly asks 'What do you want to know?'

            Relena blushes slightly from Heero's forceful gaze. She slowly takes the two steps to stand directly in front of him. Her heart pounds in her chest as she moves slightly closer.

            Heero raises one eyebrow as Relena places her hand on his chest to feel his heart beating through his skin and clothes.

            You're the only thing  
            Keeps going through my mind…

            Relena presses her body up against Heero's as she leans in to kiss him on the lips.

            Heero doesn't fight Relena as she kisses him. He doesn't even move to hold her.

            Relena pulls out of the kiss and takes one step back away from Heero. "Heero… I know that I must die because of the knowledge I have about you, but there are two things that I want you to promise me that you'll do before you kill me. Promises to make and to keep. Please…"

            "What promises?"

            Relena stares into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. Her heart pounds even faster as her cheeks redden. She swallows hard and takes a deep breath. "First… I would like for you to promise me that before you kill me you will show me what it would be like to have your love. I don't want to die without ever having experienced love, even if there is no real love behind the actions. Will you please promise me that you'll do that for me?"

            Heero thinks for a moment as he looks at Relena. He's never done anything like that before. His words come as a complete surprise to him. He nearly whispers, "Yes. I swear. Next?"

            "Promise me that I will be the last person you kill, and that after my death, you will return to being the nice, gentle boy that I know in my heart you once were," says Relena.

            Heero nods. "I promise."

            "Thank you, Heero," says Relena smiling, "Now… while we're here together, I want you to treat me like a boy… just another one of the guys."

            "No… You're a girl. I'll treat you like one," says Heero. He pulls Relena to him and kisses her lips once before pushing her back and grabbing his bag. He tosses his bag onto a desk and lies down on his bed.

            Relena touches her lips where Heero had left his kiss. Then she heads over to her own bed and collapses onto it. She smiles and remembers the feel of his lips upon her own. As she closes her eyes, she can't help but think of feeling his lips upon other parts of her body as well.

            And nothing that I do  
            Could take the place of you…

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Relena goes to school with the five Gundam pilots for an entire week. She comes back from a late afternoon equestrian lesson on Friday to find all five boys huddled around a laptop computer on Heero's desk.

            "I guess it's time then," says Duo.

            "Where are you headed?" asks Relena.

            The five boys spin around to look at Relena with wide eyes.

            "Nowhere, Neal," says Duo chuckling, "Why would we be going anywhere?"

            Relena smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "I'm leaving myself… I have to see a woman in Russia."

            "Don't worry, guys. I'll take care of Neal," says Heero standing up from his desk chair, "He's too nosy as it is."

            "Fine, Heero," says Wufei walking out briskly.

            Quatre smiles sympathetically at Relena as he walks out.

            "I get to pick the TV station!" exclaims Duo running out of the bedroom.

            Trowa follows Duo and closes the door behind him.

            "Where are you going, Heero? Another mission?"

            Heero nods.

            "Are you going to kill me now?" asks Relena.

            "I made a promise, remember?" says Heero walking up to Relena. He pulls her into his arms and gives her a long, slow kiss, but there is no emotion behind it.

            I don't know how it started  
            Why it ever had to end…

            Relena relaxes in Heero's arms and wraps her arms around his back.

            Heero pulls Relena's beret off her head so that her blond hair falls down her back. He starts to unbutton her clothes and brushes his hands upon her skin moving down her body with each button that he releases. He has Relena completely undressed before he starts to remove his own clothing. He pushes Relena gently, but forcibly, over to his bed and down onto the soft mattress. He climbs into the bed and wraps his arms around Relena. "Are you sure about this, Relena?"

            "Yes… Heero! Please, do this for me so that I'll always know what it would be like if you loved me," whispers Relena urgently. She shivers slightly from the coldness that seems to radiate from Heero.

            Heero kisses Relena and pries at her lips with his tongue.

            Relena opens her mouth and allows Heero to enter her.

            Heero's hands probe every inch of Relena's flesh before he even starts to make love to her. He bites down hard on her shoulder as he penetrates her for the first time.

            Relena screams, but her scream is soon muffled by Heero's hand over her mouth.

            "Silence!" hisses Heero.

            Tears roll down Relena's face from her pain-filled eyes.

            Heero thrusts his body forcefully into Relena's as he holds her tightly. He sees the bruises starting to form beneath his fingertips, but he doesn't care. His assault on Relena's body continues as he bites her nipple and sucks away the trickle of blood that emerges.

            Relena quietly moans in pain as Heero's thrusts come faster and even harder. She tries to move her hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes, but Heero forces her to keep her hands above her head as he spends this part of the night trying and ultimately failing to bring her to her orgasm.

            Throughout the entire experience, Heero doesn't even make a sound. He clings to Relena and silences her aggravated sigh with a long kiss. The only real pleasure he gives to Relena is when he nips at her neck lightly and sucks upon it until a bruise starts to form.

            "Heero!" exclaims Relena in between quiet screams.

            Heero gives Relena his absolute best performance, feeble and mocking as it turns out to be, but his face only holds a cold expression as he holds her tightly to him in their heated passion. He goes through all the motions, but he brings her little pleasure. He realizes that he is not truly fulfilling the promise he made to her, but he doubts he will ever be able to fulfill it. At this moment in his life, he doesn't want to really fulfill it.

            Relena runs her hands through Heero's unruly dark brown hair as he settles down in the bed beside her. She smiles happily and kisses his lips, but her face shows her disappointment at not getting the pleasure she hoped for. "Thank you, Heero."

            "A promise is a promise," whispers Heero.

            "I'm ready to die now," says Relena. She shifts her wait, trying to get comfortable and ease the sharp pain throbbing from her groin.

            Heero snorts. "I'm too tired, and I have a mission. So, Relena, I guess you'll die another day."

            Relena kisses Heero's lips again and starts to slide out of the bed. "I should go back to my bed now."

            Heero grabs Relena's arm roughly and pulls her back up to him in bed. He holds her down and whispers into her ear, "I'm not a guy who would leave a woman in bed alone after I've taken her, so you're not going to leave me. Go to sleep here, beside me, but I'll be gone before you wake."

            "Because of your mission," whispers Relena.

            Heero nods.

            Relena smiles.

            Heero kisses Relena's lips and wraps his arms tightly around her. He looks at her with his cold, vacant eyes. "I never want to see Neal again, ever!"

            "All right. Neal will die today," says Relena closing her eyes and resting her head against Heero's chest.

            "Rest up, Relena," whispers Heero closing his eyes.

            "I love you, Heero," whispers Relena very quietly.

            Heero opens his eyes and looks at Relena. He sighs as he closes his eyes. He starts to mindlessly caress Relena's side with his hand.

            "If this is what it feels like to make love, it's a wonder anyone ever does it more than once," mumbles Relena. She snuggles up to Heero and falls quickly asleep.

            Heero dozes quietly for a few minutes and climbs out of bed three hours later. He pulls on his clothes and looks at Relena, lying naked in his bed. He smiles for the first time as he looks upon her young womanish body. He whispers, "I don't love you."

            Going through my life  
            Without you by my side…

            Relena rolls over onto her stomach and pulls her arms up to her chest to hide her breasts from view.

            Heero pulls the blanket up over Relena's waist. He brushes her hair up onto the pillow with her head. Then he takes the pillow from Relena's bed and places it lightly over her head to hide her long hair from view should anyone enter the room. He pulls out a sheet of paper and prints out a short note. He folds the paper and places it on Relena's desk. He gathers up all his belongings and heads out of the bedroom.

            "Hey, buddy," says Duo walking out of his room with Wufei, "Did you kill Neal, Heero?" Both boys carry their bags slung over their shoulders.

            Trowa and Quatre sit down on the couch watching the TV with their bags on the floor in front of them. They turn to look at Heero.

            "No," says Heero.

            "Fine! I'll do it," says Duo pushing past Heero and walking into the bedroom. He stops in his tracks when he sees Relena in the bed with just her bare back revealed. He looks at the other bed to see that it is still perfectly made and realizes that both occupants of the room shared one bed that night.

            "Duo, out!" exclaims Heero pulling Duo from his room and closing the door, "It's not a problem!"

            "You were with him last night! You were having sex with Neal, weren't you?" asks Duo with wide eyes.

            Everyone stares at Heero.

            "Heero? Is it true?" asks Wufei.

            Heero nods once.

            "I never knew you were gay," says Quatre glancing sideways at Trowa.

            "Okay, so listen buddy… let's just get this straight right now!" exclaims Duo, "I like girls!"

            "So do I," says Heero, "Last night was just his last request. Neal will die today."

            "Now that that is settled! Spill! Did you do him or did he do you?" asks Duo grinning insanely.

            Heero glares at Duo, but his mind goes back to remember his night with Relena.

            Images of love  
            Take me back in time…

            Heero smiles sadistically to himself as he remembers the few brief moments where Relena was uncertainly kissing his lower body after having awakened from a dream because of the pain her body was in. He remembers the warm feeling of plunging into her again after she had awakened him. The sound of her agonizing yelp fills his mind as he remembers both instances when he made love to her, the first where all he caused her was pain and the second attempt that only lasted for a few brief moments before her tears and moaned protests forced him to stop. He knows he hurt her, but he has no remorse for doing so. It was her fault after all. She asked him for this request, and he granted it for reasons he doesn't want to think about. "Both."

            "What was it like?" asks Duo.

            Heero turns towards the door still hearing Relena's near silent screams and remembering the feel of her hot body against his. "Let's go."

            The five Gundam pilots grab their bags and leave the school.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Relena wakes up well past noon and pushes the pillow off her head. She rubs her eyes as she sits up in bed and looks all around her. She suddenly remembers where she is and looks down at her unclothed chest. She pushes the blanket off and gazes at her bare skin. She smiles happily as she touches herself. "Heero… I'll make you love me yet! I'll teach you what it is really like to be loved! Just give me the chance!"

            All alone tonight  
            I'm calling out your name…

            "Heero," gasps Relena. She sprawls out on the bed. "I think I'm in love with you!"

            After another brief nap, Relena wakes up and climbs from bed. She pulls her clothes on and packs up her belongings so that she can leave the school. She looks around the room one last time to see if she's missing anything. That's when she spots the paper on her desk. She sits down in front of her desk and unfolds the paper. She looks at the neat handwriting and reads the words out loud, "I'm too cold to love. Don't come after me. I'll find you to complete my last promise."

            Relena folds up the note and tucks it into her bag. "Find me again soon, Heero. Find me again soon!"

            Relena leaves her room and heads to the school's office. She claims to be Neal's sister as she withdraws him from the school. Then she leaves and heads off to fight her own personal war against OZ.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Relena sits alone reading and re-reading the note that Heero had left for her. She sighs and folds the note, carefully putting it away in a book that never leaves her side. She looks off into space and half-smiles. "Do you miss me… even a little bit? … Heero… you have my missing piece."

            Where are you now?  
            Is someone there tonight  
            Holding what was mine?  
            Where are you now?  
            Do you wonder where I am?  
            Are you really feeling fine?  
"Where Are You Now?" – Jimmy Harnen w/ Synch


End file.
